The Boy Who Lived?
by booksthough
Summary: AU. A quiet Harry doesn't question Hagrid about the existence of magic or his parents deaths. As Harry starts his first year, he is completely unaware of who his parents were, and who he is.


**AN: What if Harry had been a little quieter, and thus never really questioned Hagrid about the wizarding world or his parents death? In this story, he will start his first year with absolutely no knowledge that he's the boy who lived.**

* * *

Harry didn't know who he should be more scared of— his aunt and uncle or the giant. The giant stared down at him, blaring his crooked, yellowing teeth as he grinned.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," he said, voice booming. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

Harry startled as his uncle yelled at the giant. He was in too much shock to really register what either of them were saying. Harry wrapped his arms around himself for protection as the giant snatched the gun out of his uncles hands. Was the giant going to kill him? Kill them all? Then the giant didn't the most peculiar thing— he twisted the gun into a knot, as if it were made of rubber. Harry backed away as slowly as he could. Would be be twisted up next?

The giant threw the gun into an empty corner of the room and roared,

"Anyway— Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh." Birthday? Why did the giant know it was his birthday? "Got sumthin' for yeh here—" The giant dug clumsily around his pockets, murmuring something Harry couldn't quite understand. A few moments later, he pulled out a slightly misshapen box.

The giant carefully placed the box into Harry's hands, who stared and stared until the giant urged him to open it. Inside was a chocolate cake with green writing, wishing Harry a happy birthday. Harry had seen these types of cakes in shop windows and in photos from Dudley's birthdays. Never did he imagine having one of him own. He found himself beaming up at the giant gratefully.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but struggled to get the words out correctly. "I- I- tha- I- who-who are you?" he finally managed. That question had been brimming on his tongue since this whole fiasco started.

The giant- Hagrid- introduced himself and held out a large hand for Harry to shake. Harry held out his in return, and flinched as the giant proceeded to shake his whole arm. What was it he'd called himself? Keeper of the keys? Was he a locksmith perhaps.

The giant continued mumbling, and Harry's ears just couldn't make out what he was saying. Then, suddenly, the fireplace was lit and the room was filled with warmth and light. The giant- Hagrid- Hagrid proceeded to sit down on the sofa and muddle with their pots and pans until he produced a kettle of tea and a pan of sausages. No one dare spoke or moved. Harry jumped when his uncle's sharp voice rang through his ears: "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

The giant mumbled again and then handed Harry a plate. The boy had only eaten a slice of stale bread in the past two days, so the sausages, albeit being burnt, were delectable. He continued to stare at the giant as he ate and tried to speak again.

"I- I- you- I still- I still don't know who you are."

"Call me Hagrid," he said through a mouthful of sausages. He reiterated his lien about being keeper of the keys, then said, "Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts of course."

Harry shook his head no- was Hogwarts where the giant worked perhaps? A locksmith company? Why was this locksmith so important?

Then Harry flinched and nearly dropped his plate as the giant- Hagrid- began yelling at his family. Why was he so upset about Harry not knowing about this company?

"Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" Hagrid directed this question at Harry.

"A-a-all what?" Harry stuttered. He shrunk back as this question resulted in more shouting. Harry all but covered his ears in fright.

Then the giant proceeded to insult Harry's intellect- as if he didn't know anything. No ten- no, eleven- year old knew about locksmiths. Why was he so upset?

"I- I- I know a bit," he said quietly. "Math and- and- reading-"

"I'm talking about our world," Hagrid said, quieting his voice. "Your world. My world. Your parent's world."

Harry nodded a little bit, not wanting to be yelled at if he asked another question. He knew a little about the world- he learned some science at school. He knew about plants and animals and how he continents split apart. Was that not enough?

"I demand that you get out of here!" Harry's uncle shouted, which made the giant growl again.

"Did you keep the boy from receiving his letters? He has a right to attend Hogwarts," Hagrid shouted back. Harry furrowed his brow. Attending Hogwarts...maybe this was some school or special program..

Harry's uncle tried to shout again but Hagrid growled and turned back to Harry. He dug around his pockets again and pulled out an envelope. Harry hesitantly took the envelope when it was handed over to him. He gently removed the seal, pulled out the letter, and read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledoor

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

What? Witchcraft? Wizardry? So Hogwarts was a school...what was this? Harry's mind was a jumble of confusion, but he held his face straight.

"My-my-my owl?" he asked after a moment. Hagrid didn't respond to this; instead he took out an old fashioned quill and some paper and wrote up a note. He then handed it to an owl- where had that owl come from? What was it- then the owl flew away with the letter. Harry gaped at the sight.

"He's not going." His uncle's voice pulled Harry out of his trance.

Hagrid grunted something in response, using a quite peculiar word when he did. What was a muggle? Some sort of creature?

"We swore we'd put a stop to this rubbish!" He uncle continued. "Stomp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" he sneered.

So- he was a wizard? A real wizard? Like the ones in books?

Petunia began shouting as well, ranting on about Lily. Lily- that was his mum. His mum was a wizard, too? Or was it a witch..and his dad? They were magical?

"-got herself blown up-" he caught his aunt yelling and flinched visibly. He hated hearing them talk about how awful his parents were. He knew they were drunks and caused their own deaths, but it still hurt to hear he say such mean things. The car crash must have been awful if it caused the car to blow up- he'd seen that happen on the telly once, it was horrifying.

Hagrid yelled back at Harry's aunt and Harry did cover his ears this time.

"-tried to beat it out of him-" his uncle yelled.

"-did the best we could-" his aunt shouted.

Soon, Harry couldn't help but gasp in disbelief. Dudley had a tail! A curly pig tail! How had that happened? Was that..magic?

"I'll be back tomorrow, bright an' early?" Hagrid said firmly. "Don' you muggle folk try nothin' on the boy or yeh'll pay."

And then, as soon as Hagrid appeared, he was gone.

* * *

Harry barely slept that slight. He still had no idea what was going on. His aunt and uncle and Dudley hadn't spoken to him since the giant left; they wouldn't even look at him. Was this a dream? Had he gone crazy? Magic— magic couldn't be real, it just couldn't be.

But, low and behold, the giant returned the following morning. He rapped on the door and woke up his sleeping relatives. They made no move to open the door, so Harry did. He felt slightly less frightened when he came face to face (face to waist more like it) with the giant. With Hagrid.

"Mornin' 'arry!" he bellowed. "Best be off— lots ter do today. Gotta guy all yer stuff for school.''

Harry bit his lip and forced himself to speak. "I-I- Sir, I- I don't have any money," he said softly, trying to hide the shame in his voice.

"Don't worry about that," Hagrid assured Harry. He shot a glare at Harry's aunt and uncle, sending a silent threat if they dare spoke. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

Harry frowned— aunt Petunia had said his parents had nothing. They never had real jobs and spent all their money on alcohol. Had they maybe put some aside when Harry was a baby?

Harry was startled out of his trance when Hagrid grabbed ahold of his arm. "Our firs' stop is Gringotts, the Wizard's bank. You got everythin'? I'll get you back home before dark," Hagrid said. Harry nodded mutely, and stepped out of the shack after slipping on his sneakers.

Harry used Hagrid's arm to keep his balance as he stepped out onto the rock and into the boat. Hagrid made some small talk with Harry was the boat sailed along the water. The giant explained some things about the Wizard bank and goblins and the ministry of magic. Harry asked no questions, just nodded and appeared as if he was familiar with all these terms. Goblins? He supposed if giants like Hagrid were real, goblins could be too.

After the boat ride, the pair took a train into London. Harry helped Hagrid buy tickets, and stayed silent as he sat across from the giant on the train.

"Still got yer letter? It's got a list of everything yeh need."

Harry nodded and pulled the letter out of his trouser pocket, then unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed before. On it was a long list of clothing and books and other things he'd never dreamed of needing (Phials? A telescope set? A wand?) Where would they find all of these things?

Harry just looked back up at Hagrid and nodded simply, deciding to not question the giant on how they would attain all of the things on the list.

After the train ride, Harry padded after the giant into a small pup. It was grubby and looked abandoned- what did they need to get here? Harry furrowed his brow and stepped inside after Hagrid. Inside was just as dark and grubby as the outside. Harry nervously hung by Hagrid's side as the giant chatted with various people. Harry was so nervous, a man speaking to him caught him off guard.

"—honor. Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Welcome back."

Harry stared up quizzically. Welcome back? Had he been here before perhaps? Maybe this was a pub his parents went to? He decided not to question it.

The next thing he knew, half the pub was surrounding Harry and trying to shake his hand. They all spoke at once and Harry couldn't quite make out what any of them were saying.

"So proud—"

"—to shake your hand—"

"—-just can't tell you—"

"He remembers me!" One man cried out. Harry really didn't, but he just nodded and found himself retreating into Hagrid's side for some familiar comfort. A strange man in a turban stepped foreword and attempted to talk to him, but the man's stutter made it even harder for Harry to follow along, so he remained silent.

Soon, Hagrid was carting Harry off again, this time through the pub and out into some sort of alleyway. What were they doing out here? They certainly wouldn't find a telescope set by the trash cans.

Hagrid said something again, but Harry missed it, so he simply nodded as if he were agreeing to a statement. Then, Hagrid touched the wall and part of the wall disappeared. A whole appeared in the center, and soon it began spreading and spreading and spreading, until there was no wall at all.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Hagrid guided Harry through shops, where they acquired countless books and wizard items. Many people tried speaking to Harry, but he hardly understood what they said over all the noise of the street. The goblins- who did very much exist- frightened Harry and made him want to cry, but the roller coaster ride down into the vault made up for it. And the vault- it was straight out of a movie. How had his parents put aside this much money? Maybe they had a lot of wizard money and just no human money?

Harry managed to make it through the day of shopping without saying more than five words. Many people made comments about how "inspiring" and "brilliant" he was, which Harry didn't understand. Maybe orphans were rare in the wizarding world?

This one boy had been particularly rude, making insensitive comments about Hagrid's size and status and about how "those other people" shouldn't go to Hogwarts. What other people? He thought only witches and wizards went there… Maybe this boy hated girls? Whatever the case, Harry spoke no word in respond to him.

Soon, thankfully, the boy's mother dragged him out of the shop, leaving Harry in peace. Hagrid took Harry to the last few shops, including the wand shop which was an experience Harry wished he could forget, then smiled down at the boy.

"I still need'a get yeh a birthday present."

Harry immediately shook his head. "I-I-"

"Nonsense, I wan' yeh to have sumthin'. How about a pet? Not a toad, those are never that useful. Cats are cute but 'm allergic- so that leaves an owl. I'll get yeh one- they're cute and dead useful," the giant rambled on, leaving Harry no choice but to follow him.

And that was how Harry ended up departing from Diagon Alley with a cart of school supplies and a beautiful snowy owl.


End file.
